


100% Not Gay |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Come Eating, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Sexual Identity, Smut, Top Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: ¡Este es en honor del festival mensual de Liam cabreado!Basado en su tweet del 21 de Septiembre de 2014





	100% Not Gay |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100% Not Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144435) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144435).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Cien por ciento no gay. ¿Con quién carajos está bromeando? Eso no es lo que dijo la semana pasada cuando Sophia estaba al otro lado del mundo.  


Zayn leyó de nuevo el tweet y de hecho se rió en voz alta. Louis miró hacia él, confundido con qué era tan gracioso.  


"Nada. Sólo encontré algo en Twitter que me hizo reír."  


¿Liam cree que no es gay? Veremos si todavía piensa lo mismo mañana en la mañana.  


***

"Li, por favor ven. Es a dos puertas de distancia. Sólo por un minuto."  


"Estoy algo ocupado justo ahora, Zayn. ¿No puede esperar?"  


Algo ocupado. Zayn sabía lo que Liam estaba tratando de decir sin decirlo. Justo ahora Sophia probablemente estaba usando uno de los muchos atuendos 'sólo-para-en-privado' que Liam le había comprado, pavoneándose por la habitación para él.  


"No. Necesito que vengas ahora, Li," suplicó Zayn.  


Hubo un sonido evasivo y Zayn oyó a Liam suspirar, "Soph, bájate. Me tengo que ir."  


"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sophia, ofendida.  


"No lo sé. Zayn dijo que me necesita."  


"¿En serio, Liam? ¿Zayn? No te atrevas a dejarme para ir con él."  


"Zayn, llego en un momento. Lo que quiera que sea, más vale que lo hagas rápido."  


"No lo sé, Li. Podría tomar un rato," dijo Zayn y colgó. Todavía estaba enojado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que Liam estaba dejando su habitación con Sophia, probablemente durante un lap dance, para venir a su habitación. Zayn ya estaba en sus pijamas, o sea joggers y una camiseta. Se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a la gaveta superior de su vestidor.  


Un minuto después hubo un toque suave. Como si tal vez Liam estuviera esperando que Zayn no lo oiría. Aunque sí lo hizo y fue a responder la puerta. Liam estaba también vestido en joggers pero él tenía puesta una camiseta negra. Liam ni siquiera lo saludó, sólo empujó pasándolo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  


"¿Qué es, Zayn?"  


Zayn tomó una respiración profunda, antes de girarse, para calmar su ira. Caminó hacia la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de Liam y la otra en su propio estómago justo sobre sus pantalones.  


"¿Qué-" Liam se interrumpió cuando Zayn metió su mano dentro de sus propios boxers y empezó a masajearse. Los ojos de Zayn revolotearon mientras se mantenía moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de su eje.  


"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Liam de nuevo, pero esta vez era menos fuerte y más estrangulado.  


"Me estoy poniendo duro tan rápido contigo viendo, Li," habló Zayn con un jadeo. Era verdad. Los pantalones de Zayn estaban como una tienda de campaña ahora y su mano se estaba moviendo más rápido. "¿Quieres sentirme? Tan tibio y duro."  


Liam tragó audiblemente y Zayn sintió una mano en su muslo. Abrió los ojos y miró abajo hacia Liam, quien estaba mirando arriba hacia él.  


"Pregunté si querías tocar mi polla, Liam," repitió Zayn indignado.  


Liam miró de Zayn a su polla en sus pantalones y pausó. Pero sólo por un segundo, y entonces estaba tirando los pantalones de Zayn hacia el piso. Su polla rebotó justo junto al rostro de Liam y él lucía como que iba a sacar su lengua y probar. En cambio besó la cadera de Zayn y tomó su polla en su mano.  


"Ugh, Liam," gimió Zayn. Liam apretó más fuerte y empezó a halar. Aunque sus movimientos eran artificiales y vacilantes. "Se siente tan bien, Li," dijo Zayn tratando de hacer que se relajara.  


Liam agarró la delgada cadera de Zayn y clavó sus uñas. Zayn intentó no sacudirse, pero falló. La mano de Liam vaciló y su agarre se aflojó. Chocó sus ojos con Zayn y el chico más moreno sabía lo que él iba a decir.  


"Zayn, prometí-"  


"Dolió, ¿sabes?" Interrumpió Zayn.  


Liam no soltó todavía la polla de Zayn. "¿Qué cosa?"  


"¿Soy cien por ciento no gay?" Imitó Zayn.  


Liam sacudió la cabeza. "No lo soy. Sé que no lo soy," pero incluso mientras decía las palabras su mano empezó a moverse de nuevo en Zayn. "No sé que-yo sólo, necesito que te sientas bien."  


"Lo hago. Se siente tan bien, Li."  


Liam sorprendió a Zayn avanzando y envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la polla de Zayn. Zayn dejó salir un jadeo y envistió dentro de la boca de Liam.  


Liam ni siquiera titubeó, sino que movió su boca más hacia abajo en el eje de Zayn. Balanceó su cabeza expertamente arriba y abajo. Zayn no podía creer que Liam era tan talentoso ahora. Liam nunca había estado con un hombre antes de Zayn y ellos sólo habían empezado a enrollarse hace como un año. Pero Liam se convirtió rápidamente en el amante favorito de Zayn. Estaba ansioso y amaba intentar cosas que las personas que estaban cómodas en su sexualidad nunca pensarían en hacer. Zayn clavó sus dedos en el cabello de Liam y lo guió dentro de un ritmo. Liam soltó su polla para sostenerse de su otra cadera. Abrió más la boca y dejó a Zayn tomar el control. Zayn caminó incluso más cerca y trajo la nariz de Liam a su estómago.  


Liam respiró más pesadamente a través de su nariz y su garganta pulsó contra la punta de Zayn. "Joder, Liam, espera. Espera, voy a correrme," dijo mientras retiraba a Liam de su polla. Liam esta reacio a alejarse y apretó los labios con fuerza mientras Zayn se retiraba haciendo a Zayn gruñir. "Jesús, Liam," Liam sonrió hacia él a través de sus pestañas. Zayn intentó contener su sonrisa mientras empujaba a Zayn de vuelta a la cama.  


Liam retrocedió, así estaba en la mitad del colchón. Levantó sus caderas y se sacudió fuera de sus joggers y sus boxers. Se juntaron alrededor de sus tobillos y Zayn los tiró al suelo. Liam estaba tan duro. La punta roja de su polla se había deslizado debajo del dobladillo de su camisa y Zayn vio un pequeño, brillante punto húmedo empezar a formarse.  


Zayn se trepó en la cama y subió a horcajadas en las caderas de Liam. Metió sus dedos bajo su camisa y pasó sus manos lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, hacia arriba del estómago de Liam. Sus abdominales se flexionaron bajo la atención y los ojos de Liam se cerraron suavemente. Cuando su camisa estaba amontonada bajo sus brazos, Zayn se inclinó y besó entre sus pectorales. Luego continuó hacia abajo por el medio de su pecho y hacia sus abdominales. Mientras alcanzaba la parte inferior de su estómago, Zayn mordió en la carne y tiró de ella dentro de su boca. Succionó hasta que estaba seguro de que dejaría una marca.  


Mío.  


"Zayn, por favor," casi susurró Liam.  


"¿Qué quieres?" Tentó Zayn. Liam sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero que lo digas, Liam." Zayn se movió hacia arriba y giró la cabeza de Liam para mirarlo. "Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré."  


"Quiero, yo, joder Zayn, quiero que me montes." Liam suspiró pesadamente cuando finalmente lo sacó.  


Zayn asintió con aprobación y quitó la camisa de Liam. La lanzó a algún lado fuera de la cama y se inclinó para lamer la concha de la oreja de Liam. "Entonces montarte es lo que haré," prometió Zayn tranquilamente. Liam gimió y agarró los muslos de Zayn. "¿Quieres abrirme o quieres verme hacerlo?"  


Liam liberó un gemido más ruidoso ante las palabras de Zayn y embistió contra el culo de Zayn. "Quiero hacerlo. Déjame."  


"¿Quieres tus dedos dentro de mí?"  


"Joder, sí." La cabeza de Liam cayó hacia el costado y su boca estaba abierta, jadeando.  


Zayn tomó la oportunidad para besar a lo largo del cuello de Liam. Trazó la vena allí con lamidas y mordiscos. Mientras Zayn estaba enfocado en la piel suave de Liam, Liam estaba alcanzando algo.  


Cuando se estiró lo suficiente como para retirar su cuello, Zayn susurró, "¿A dónde vas?"  


"Necesito lubricante y un condón, pero no quería, um, no quería que te detuvieras."  


La cara de Zayn estaba llena de cariño, estaba seguro. "Yo lo conseguiré." Zayn se deslizó a medias fuera de Liam, golpeando sus pollas en el proceso, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Zayn agarró su pequeña bolsa en la mesa de noche que Liam había estado intentando alcanzar y sacó lo que necesitaba.  


Los trajo de vuelta y los puso cerca de la cabeza de Liam. Liam agarró inmediatamente el lubricante y lo abrió. Tenía dos dedos resbaladizos y tibios en segundos. Una vez más, Zayn estaba orgulloso de cuán lejos había llegado Liam. Liam trazó el borde de su mano hacia abajo por la espalda de Zayn hasta la grieta de su culo. Empujó su dedo índice entre las nalgas de Zayn hasta su agujero. Liam lo rodeó ligeramente, haciendo a Zayn estremecerse contra él.  


Liam sonrió y besó la esquina de la boca de Zayn. "Tan bonito."  


Zayn escondió su rostro en el cuello de Liam. "Cállate."  


"Lo digo en serio, Zayn. Si tan sólo supieras lo hermoso que eres. No puedes entender lo que me haces."  


Zayn besó la clavícula de Liam. "Dime."  


Liam le acarició el cabello con la nariz. "¿Decirte que?"  


"Lo que te hago."  


Liam embistió ligeramente pensando acerca de ello. "Yo siempre, mierda Zayn, siempre te quiero. Cuando estamos en entrevistas, en el escenario-"  


"¿Cuando estás con ella?"  


Liam se tensó y empujó accidentalmente la punta de su dedo dentro del agujero de Zayn. Zayn empujó hacia abajo hacia Liam frotando sus pollas juntas de nuevo.  


"¡Ugh! Sí, Zayn, cuando estoy con ella pienso en ti." Liam se rindió con formalidades y empujó su dedo completo dentro de Zayn.  


Zayn se arqueó hacia atrás y se mantuvo fuerte hacia abajo. Liam empujó hacia arriba y atraparon sus pollas entre ellos antes de embestir así estaban frotándose para adelante y para atrás, atrapando la cabeza de alguno cada tanto.  


"Cuando estás con ella," continuó Zayn por él. "Cuando tienes tu polla dentro de su coño húmedo, ¿deseas que ella fuera más estrecha como yo?" Liam añadió un segundo dedo y los empujo duramente dentro y fuera. "¿Anhelas girarla y follarla desde atrás?"  


"Jódete, Zayn," respiró Liam.  


"Ya casi, _babe_. Sólo ábreme un poco más," respondió Zayn descaradamente. Liam duplicó sus esfuerzos y tiró del borde de Zayn, estirándolo abierto.  


Un bufido resignado dejó los labios de Liam. "A veces, si realmente te necesito, pero Sophia está aquí," Liam se ahogó, "pido la habitación junto a la tuya esperando que te masturbarás o algo y pueda oírte."  


Zayn agarró el corto cabello de Liam y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. "Tú, mierda sucia."  


"No es mi culpa." Liam empezó a buscar la próstata de Zayn. "Tú me haces eso." La encontró y Zayn se tensó, apretando los muslos de Liam con los suyos.  


"Recordaré eso. La próxima vez que sepa que estás en la puerta de al lado me aseguraré de darte un buen show." Liam empujó sus dedos profundo ante la promesa y golpeó fuerte la próstata de Zayn. "Mierda, Liam, entra en mí ahora." Zayn comenzó a moverse hacia arriba para ponerse a horcajadas sobre Liam y Liam dio un último pinchazo a su manojo de nervios por añadidura.  


Zayn estaba goteando en el estómago de Liam mientras él alcanzaba bajo sí mismo y se alineaba con su agujero. Empezó a bajar lentamente. Sólo había bajado un par de pulgadas cuando Liam agarró sus caderas y se empujó dentro de él en un movimiento fluido. Zayn gritó en una mezcla de dolor y placer.  


"No puedes burlarte más. Te di lo que querías. Admití que soy definitivamente gay. Que amo tu apretado agujero. Que amo ver tu hermosa, morena polla rebotar cuando me montas." Liam embistió de nuevo. "Así que ahora yo puedo tenerte."  


Zayn puso sus manos en los antebrazos de Liam que descansaban en sus muslos y apretó alrededor de la polla de Liam. "Tómame."  


Con eso Liam asaltó el perfecto agujero de Zayn sin descanso. Golpe tras golpe a su sensible próstata. Liam presionando contra sus tibias, aterciopeladas paredes. Zayn estaba reducido a un lío retorciéndose. Liam de seguro estaba dejando moretones donde se había sostenido en la cintura de Zayn, moviéndolo hacia abajo con cada embestida.  


"Sí, Li, joder. Más fuerte. ¡Por favor!"  


Liam enterró sus talones más profundo en la cama y clavó más fuerte a Zayn. El chico más pequeño estaba dejando salir entrecortados ahs con cada embestida. Liam dejó un par más de embestidas bien dirigidas al abusado punto de Zayn y este se corrió duro, cubriendo sus estómagos y arriba hasta el pecho de Liam.  


Siguió empujando y la polla de Zayn siguió pulsando con caliente, líquido blanco. Zayn se estaba poniendo más estrecho entre más era empujado dentro de sensibilidad. Cuando Zayn se apretó duro en dolor, Liam se corrió hasta que estaba chorreando fuera del agujero de Zayn y de vuelta hacia abajo de su polla. No queriendo herir realmente a Zayn, Liam salió tan pronto como hubo terminado.  


La frente sudorosa de Zayn cayó al pecho de Liam. "No me di cuenta hasta que te sentí correrte dentro de mí que no usamos condón." Zayn se rió ante el error.  


"Bien," Liam rió, también. "Te follé tan duro que probablemente estás embarazado con mi hermoso bebé ahora."  


"Posesivo."  


"Daddy."  


Zayn ladró una risa ante eso y se acurrucó sobre Liam.  


"Sin embargo real, y puedo sentir tu semen en mi pierna y necesito una ducha."  


Liam se estiró sobre Zayn hacia su agujero y reunió algo del pegajoso desastre. Lo trajo a los labios de Zayn y el chico delgado abrió obedientemente.  


"Vamos a limpiarnos," sugirió Liam.  


Zayn bufó y se levantó a sí mismo fuera del cálido pecho de Liam. No esperó por Liam y se marchó, cojeando notablemente, hacia el baño.  


Liam lo vio irse mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus mordidos-besados labios. "Mierda, soy tan gay."  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
